aftermath
by vecus saravan
Summary: a different take on the final battle with some shocking discoveries


**A different take on the final battle, both Naruto and Sasuke dies but Naruto tells kakashi something that will live everyone shocked**

 **THE AFTERMATH**

Everything was dark and gloomy. The sight of the valley of the end shattered, broken and disrupted into pieces didn't register in the mind of kakashi. Even the broken statues of two of the most powerful shinobi of all time in Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were of no concern to him.

Anybody who could see his face could tell that this was a broken man, he had suffered in more ways than mere men could handle, he had lost his mother the day he was born, lost his father at the age of 5, his female teammate at the age of 12, his sensei at the age 16, his other teammate just a few hours ago and now, now he was really wondering if he was truly meant to be alone

He looked at his female student sobbing, trying all she could to reverse this horrible situation but even he knew that it would take a miracle for that to happen though he didn't have the heart to try and stop her.

The copy ninja couldn't help but feel scared for her life, would he lose her too? He had almost lost Might Guy just a few hours ago and if it wasn't for Naruto, he most certainly would have. His relief didn't last long though as Obito did die just a few hours later and now this…

He looked at the two bodies of his students, both with devastating holes on them and Sakura hanging over them trying all she could to save them.

How could this happen?

Naruto had told him what the grand elder toad sage had prophesied if both his students should meet in battle again, but he didn't want believe it. Kakashi couldn't believe he was about to say goodbye to both of them. It seems only the third Hokage would have the pleasure of dying before any of his students.

Naruto lifted his head up to him and gave him a bitter smile, blood all over his chest and mouth

"Hey sensei" he said his voice just barely above a whisper

Kakashi couldn't help but flinch hearing his boisterous student sound so subdued

"Naruto don't waste your energy talking alright" Sakura said her hand still on his chest, although she knew it working she wasn't going to give up

"Please Sakura-Chan, you and I both know that know that I'm dying here" responded the blond jinchurikki

He sounded so defeated, so broken. She had seen naruto almost at the brink of throwing in the towel but it had never been like this before and she hated herself for not being able to prove him wrong.

She could have easily activated the bikachu seal and healed him or at least kept him alive long enough until Kurama's chakra was restored inside his body to heal his injuries but damn her low reserves, she was all out of chakra.

Even now as she was unsuccessfully trying to keep him alive she knew her chakra levels were approaching exhaustion

"Listen, I can still sense a little bit of chakra circulating inside Sasuke's body, although it won't last long, it still gives us an opportunity to undo the infinite Tsukuyomi. Bring his body close to mine and intertwine our fingers to make the rat hand sign" the dying blond said

Kakashi quickly complied and naruto used as much of his remaining chakra as he could to make sure that it worked while kakashi summoned Pakkun, his favorite ninja hound, to go and check if it really worked.

Seeing his medic teammate not giving up, the azure eyed blond brought his hand up and held Sakura's preventing her from continuing

"Sakura-Chan please stop" he told her

"Stop what!?" she lashed out at him

"You want me to just give up and watch you bleed to death? To just stand up and watch as you die in front of me?"

She tried to pull her hand away from his but for someone who was dying Naruto had a rather tight grip

The ten tails Pseudo-jinchurikki brought his left hand to her face unto her cheek as if caressing her but was wiping off her tears instead.

He gave her a smile that made her feel a pang in her heart and said

"Am sorry I couldn't bring him back to you Sakura-chan"

Those words seemed to open up the flood gates for her as she was now openly and loudly crying

"Am sorry, I tried, I really did. He just didn't-

"Please naruto just stop, please stop. There is nothing for me to forgive you for. If anything, I should be the one trying to earn your forgiveness. I treated you so poorly when you didn't deserve it; I was rude and unfair to you even when you were only trying to be nice to me. I-

"Sakura-chan that's all in the past now, don't worry about it… cough cough cough" he inhaled sharply trying to get some air into his lungs

"Naruto, please take it easy"

"Ya know, I always thought I would die until I became Hokage. I-I wanted so much to prove so many people wrong, to show them that sometimes all it took was hard word and determination. But most importantly I wanted to make her proud" the jinchurikki said with tears freely flowing from his eyes

"Naruto stop saying things like that, you WILL be hokage so shut up already"

Just then Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke signaling his return from where Kakashi had sent him

"It seemed it worked boss, the infinite Tsukuyomi is being undone as we speak"

Naruto gave a small smile hearing that, at least that's one thing gone right. He then motioned for Kakashi to come closer, when he did; the blond looked at the medic and then gave her instructions

"Sakura-chan, I want you to take my left eye and implant it into Kakashi-sensei's, with me gone the bijuu are going to need someone they can trust and talk to when they is an emergency. "

Both the medic and the sensei looked at him with wide eyes but when he saw his teammate hesitating the blond clarified his earlier statement

"My left eye will not make you a jinchurikki sensei, it will just give you some of my powers and it would mean your body would now be the meeting place for the bijuu"

She continued to hesitate until he glared at her and said

"I don't have all day you know and it won't work if am already dead"

"R-Right"

After five minutes all so of complete silence while Sakura was operating on the both of them, the now hero of the fourth shinobi war was taking labored breaths.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel overwhelmed; Naruto's chakra was, for lack of a better word, unbelievable. Its purity, power and supremacy or wrapped up into one.

Kakashi only had Naruto's in his socket but he could feel everything around him; the chakra in the water, earth, wind, plants, people… everything. He felt his chakra reserves begin to expand tremendously, he felt his chakra network break under the pressure and begin to reform in much larger spaces. In comparison, he felt as if he's chakra was some mineral water in some plastic bottle to Naruto's ocean.

No wonder his student was always so damn hyperactive, his chakra felt like an over dosage of crystal meth, he was swimming in chakra.

He thought Obito's sharingan was powerful but this was just ridiculous

But for some reason, he couldn't summon the chakra. He tried and tried but nothing, he then looked at his student in confusion

The blond gave him a small smile

"Y-You have to… to get used to it first. It's l-like… when you first… (Inhale) open your… (exhale) reserves, y-you can't summon your… c-chakra for anything until… your body says it's ok"

"I see"

"Hey sensei… I would to… (Inhale)… ask you something before I… (Cough cough)"

The former copy ninja moved closer to his student saying

"What is it naruto? What would you like?"

Naruto gave a humorless laugh

"You know… I-I… want you tell her that am sorry… t-that I wanted to be there for her. S-She… is so beautiful ya know, you would think so too"

Kakashi looked at his student with confusion, who was he talking about?

"Who naruto? Who are you talking about?"

"I-I was so… afraid for her ya know, I… (Cough)… didn't want… anybody to… hate or hurt her. I-I just couldn't… bare it if… they shun her as well… (Cough cough)… or if… (Inhale) the Akatsuki were to… hurt her" said the dying blond trying so hard to get his words out

"Who are talking about Naruto? Who is it?" kakashi asked again with desperation in his voice

"You are going to be… H-Hokage right?"

"Right?" he asked wanting his teacher to confirm it for himself

Seeing him nod, they blond gave him a small smile and said,

"Good… then I want you to… p-protect her Kakashi-sensei. I-I can't… (cough cough) do it anymore"

"Naruto please tell me who it is, I can't protect her if I don't know who it is" kakashi said also in tears as Sakura was still trying to heal him

"Tell her t-that… I love her… (Inhale) b-both of em… their names are (cough inhale cough)"

"What? What is it?"

Silence

"Naruto, Naruto! Please hang in there. Naruto!"

Silence

Kakashi moved to feel his pulse

Nothing

Breath?

Nothing

He tried to lightly shake his student, he was getting desperate now. He had just been told to protect someone but he doesn't even know their names.

"Naruto, Naruto!"

Silence

A deep haunting Silence

He looked at his remaining student who was expending her chakra in vain; he could tell that she continued she too would join them

"Sakura stop"  
"NO!"

He grabbed her and held her with so much force that try as she may, she couldn't set herself free

"Please sensei, let me heal him, I can" Sakura tried to plead with him but Kakashi held on firmly

"No Sakura you can't. If you continue trying you will die as well"

"T-then let me die too, I just want to die as well sensei please"

"Sakura, it-

"I just can't live without them sensei, please just let me die"

"I can't do that and neither of them would want that for you Sakura"

The pink haired medic then suddenly held on to her teacher tightly as she continued to sob

"It hurts sensei… it hurts so much" she said into his chest though he was still able to hear her

"I know"

The former copy ninja then looked up to the heavens with mismatched eyes; it was about to rain he realized when he saw the clouds gathering up in the sky.

October 10, such an eventful day in the shinobi nations; the Kyubi attack on Konoha, the birth of naruto, the death of Minato and Kushina, the end of the fourth shinobi war and now the death of his students.

 **ALLIED NATIONS FINAL BATTLE LOCATION**

The war was over, the infinite Tsukuyomi was undone, they had lost a lot of comrades, yes, but now was the time to celebrate.

They had all fought long and hard and now their enemies were defeated, a new era was about to begin in the shinobi world, they could all feel it.

Boisterous celebrations and dances was happening all over, families were reunited, friends were making plans to go and drink and celebrate their victories, men and women were planning to fuck as soon as they reached home.

Who could blame them? Just a few hours ago they were on the brink of losing it all; their families, homes, friends, villages, dreams, ambitions… just because some maniac lost a girl that wasn't even interested in him in the first place.

Kiba was busy trying to flirt with teenage girls around, advertising his self proclaimed awesomeness.

Tenten was collecting as many legendary swords as she could, some might say she was stealing but she didn't care one bit.

Shino was… er… was Shino.

Rock lee was with his almost fallen teacher of course.

Ino was looking for Sasuke-kun of course, so that she can proclaim her undying for him even though they had never had a single meaningful conversation

Chouji was thinking about his next meal while eating some chips he had stored

Shikamaru was thinking about what a drag this war was

Hinata was looking for Naruto of course; she had some rather explicit dreams of him in the infinite Tsukuyomi and seeing him would confirm that everything she dreamt about was a prophesy.

She approached the current hokage and asked

"Hokage-sama h-have y-you seen Naruto-kun anywhere?"

The sannin looked at the she girl and smiled,

"No, but I have just noticed that I can't spot any of team 7's members. Round up your friends and any other trackers and sensor so that we can look for them" she responded

"H-Hai"

As she watched the shy Hyuga leave, the slug princess heard a huge frightening thunder hit and a huge downpour of rain followed, a lot of the superstitious shinobi around were already claiming that the gods had given them the rain to signal the end of the war and as a result even more wild celebrations ensued.

But for some reason Tsunade was having a really bad feeling, her heart was pounding in such a way that it made her feel extremely uneasy

She clenched her chest and looked up to the pouring skies

"Where are you idiot?" she whispered

"Hokage-dono are you alright? You seem so lost in thought" she heard someone behind her say, when she turned around she gave the person a small smile knowing exactly who it was

"I'm alright Mizukage-dono, it's just that I haven't seen Naruto anywhere and I was getting a little bit worried" she said in response

"I'm pretty sure he is alright, naruto is too stubborn to die, we all know that" said Gaara joining the conversation

The other remaining kage all laughed knowing just what the youngest kage of all time was talking about

"The little brat has made quiet a name for himself ne" Ohnoki said

"Yes, they are calling him a lot of names; the new god of shinobi, the hero, the blonde god, the savior of humanity, the chosen one" Ay, the raikage said snorting at some of those ridiculous titles

"Well, now it seems he even has a big legitimate argument to be the next hokage" Gaara said with a smile, happy that he's friend was one step closer to his friend

"Don't remind me, he'll keep shouting about it until he finally gets the damn heart" Tsunade said knowing just how persistent the other blonde was

The other kages simply responded with a laugh

 **THE VALLEY OF THE END**

Rain battered the ground in torrents creating small rivers on the muddy ground. The sky looked as though it would rain for an eternity. It looked like the world was in mourning and it wept for the lives of those that had recently been taken. The war did not last long but the number of lives it took was nothing to scoff at.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Sakura said still crying

"They weren't supposed to die… (sniff)… not like this" she continued

Kakashi didn't know what to say to make her feel better so opted to say nothing and just let her talk

"Naruto was supposed to live long enough to fulfill his dreams, to be… hokage and Sasuke-kun… (Sniff) he was supposed to come back to us. We were supposed to be team 7 again" she finished looking away from the two corpses.

She couldn't handle this pain

Both Sasuke and Naruto deserved to live, to find happiness; they had both suffered so much at just a young age. Maybe kami would offer them some compensation for all the bullshit they had to go through

These two were more than teammates to her, they were both family, family she had held close to her heart and now she felt numb.

All of the sudden, both kakashi and Sakura sensed a group of people approaching them, they didn't bother to move because they both knew who was coming

Team 8 and 9 appeared out of the woods coming straight for them though they all froze when they realized just what had happened.

They all rushed to the scene to get a better look, Hinata was the first to reach Naruto's side hoping and praying that this was just some sick joke. There's no in hell her Naruto was dead. She looked at the hole in his chest she knew exactly what caused it, his mouth was full of blood, his whole body numb, unmoving. She wanted to shake him, to tell him to wake up.

He couldn't be dead, her naruto couldn't be dead, Hinata wanted to cry, to scream to the heavens, she wanted to scream so loud that Naruto's soul would hear; but her voice was gone, her tears were gone, she felt dead.

She looked at the corpse, Sasuke Uchiha, all her life she couldn't find it in her heart to truly hate someone but at this very moment her heart was filled with only hatred for the Uchiha.

"What is this? What happened here?" kiba asked unable to come to terms with what he was seeing

"You know what happened here kiba" Shikamaru replied, he too was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe he was looking at his friend's dead body, this had to be the worst day of his life, first his father now this

He looked at his female teammate, she was trying to console her best friend but even she couldn't help herself

"I know what happened, it's just… naruto was jinchurikki, wasn't he?" said the Inuzuka feeling all the more frustrated, I was trying to make sense out of what he was seeing

"Jinchurikki doesn't mean immortal Kiba, yes he had an advantage in terms of healing, but even he couldn't heal a straight **chidori** blow to the chest and even if he could, he was completely out of chakra to even master the energy to heal himself" kakashi said teaching the foolhardy Inuzuka

"Anyway, lady Tsunade really needs to know about this, help me carry the bodies to shinobi alliance HQ" the former copy ninja ordered

 **SHINOBI ALLIANCE HQ**

The five kage were now extremely busy, it seemed a cruel joke by fate; the minute the war ends, they are stuck with paper work. Shinobi were coming and going delivering reports.

Despite all the casualties and injured, there was a jovial spirit in the air. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the hero of the war.

A Konoha jounin turned to leave but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, 8 figures slowly approaching.

"Its them! And the retrieval team!"Shinobi were pouring out from every angle to get a better look, they were pushing and shoving each other almost as if this was the first time they are going to see the blonde Uzumaki.

But…

"Hey I don't see anyone that looks like the hero of the elemental nations. I was told he had glorious golden hair and bright blue eyes."

"Yeah, besides I don't hear anyone here shouting "Hokage datebayo"" a random konoha shinobi said much to the amusement of everyone around

Their laughter though seized when they took a better look.

The somber mood was back but this time with full force, a lot of the shinobi were speechless and some had already started wailing for this great loss

Hatred for the Uchiha Clan was at an all time high at this point, everyone was aiming their killing intent at the corpse of the last Uchiha.

This clan really was a curse to the world, this whole war was orchestrated by Madara, Obito continued to blow more flames to the fire and now the last one of them ends up killing their precious hero.

One shinobi lunged at the uchiha with the aim of decapitating the corpse but was stopped by Kakashi

"Stop, there's no reason to do that" the white haired shinobi said

"Why? He along with his clan have already taken so much from us, the least we can do is put his head on a spike" the shinobi lashed out at the copy ninja

"Will that bring back your loved ones?" kakashi asked hoping to avoid any confrontation at this point

The shinobi did not answer but murmurs could be heard all over arguing about the situation

"What going on here?" Tsunade asked with authority walking towards the arguing shinobi though she stopped when she saw who Shikamaru was carrying.

Her whole stopped.

 _I don't quit and I don't give up_

She saw the face, lifeless.

 _I never go back on my word_

His chest with a big hole in it.

 _I'm going to be the greatest Hokage that ever lived_

This was not real, maybe some sick nightmare, the infinite Tsukuyomi was better than this.

 _Watch me Baa-chan_

She couldn't, she wanted to see a stupid grin on his face, she wanted to hear him boasting about how he was really going to be Hokage now.

"Is this real?" she asked hoping and praying that someone might tell her 'no' even though she already knew what the answer was

 _Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya and now_

"Yes, he is really dead lady Tsunade" kakashi responded confirming her worst nightmare

 _Naruto_

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

Kakashi gave tired sigh as he was done with the paperwork of the day; it seemed this job was not as great as it seemed on paper. It was nothing but headaches after another, he honestly couldn't figure out why he's sensei, best friend and student were so obsessed with this job.

Tsunade gave him the stupid hut the minute Naruto's funeral was over; shinobi from all over the elemental nations came to pay their respects. Some even came with gifts as tributes for the dead blonde.

It really was unfair for the uzumaki, he had spent his entire life trying to get the people's affection and admiration and the minute he accomplishes it; he ends up dead.

Well, at least he was a bit happy that Tsunade did not run away to unknown lands in order to get herself drunk in an attempt to run from the pain of losing the blonde. The slug sannin still worked at the hospital and still helped him with whatever problems he may have though anyone can see that she was not the same anymore.

It was no secret how much she had grown to care for naruto so kakashi was not surprised at all about her change in demeanor.

In fact, almost all of Naruto's friends had changed one way or the other; Sakura and Hinata were the ones obviously affected the most by the blonde's death.

He honestly didn't want to think about it.

The now Rokudaime put his hand on his covered left eye, Naruto's left eye, even after five years he still couldn't believe just how much power the blonde had in he's grasp. He had been training how to properly use it for the past five years and he still hadn't mastered it yet.

The minute he uncovered it, hes' chakra system would be filled with the blonde's chakra, powerful chakra, he would be able to sense anything and anyone, he would be able to anticipate any incoming attack. He was able to heal injuries as quickly as they came; he was even able to heal others just by touching them. He could create jutsu after jutsu without getting tired.

Though the problem still lay with control, no wonder he's student always had trouble with chakra control.

The biggest disappointment for kakashi though, was the fact that he hadn't been able to find the person Naruto wanted him to look after. As soon as he could, kakashi went to Naruto's apartment to possibly get some clues as to who the blonde was talking about, he found nothing, absolutely nothing; no photos, letters, nothing.

He had asked all of Naruto's friends about it, they all couldn't come up with an answer, even Sakura seemed just as confused as he was.

Who was it that Naruto wanted to make proud of, he was so sad at the fact that he wasn't going to be able to see them again. Could it be a girlfriend or maybe someone he befriended, kakashi was feeling all the more frustrated just thinking about it.

But what really disturbed the hokage was what naruto said, he was afraid, deeply afraid for that person, afraid that the villagers would shun them as well, afraid that the Akatsuki would use them to hurt naruto.

BUT WHO WAS IT?!

He was more frustrated by the day

 **SHINOBI MUSEUM**

The copy ninja appeared in the newly built shinobi museum, Tsunade had convinced him that this would be a good way honor the dead and bring tourism and income to the fast developing village, she was right.

Huge pictures and information about the shinobi was set up on the walls

The museum was separated into clans, hokages and powerful shinobi that didn't belong to any clan.

It was no wonder to the Rokudaime when he saw a huge flock number of people standing before the picture of the war hero, one Naruto Uzumaki, taking pictures and reading all they could about the blonde.

 _Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki;_

 _Hair color; Blonde_

 _Birthday; October 10_

 _Hobbies; eating Ramen_

 _Team; 7 with Sasuke uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hetake as their jounin sensei_

 _Rank; Gennin_

 _Accomplishments; helped liberate wave country, helped defend the village during the sand/sound invasion, saved the Kazekage, helped defeat the Akatsuki, defeated Pain, helped end the war by defeating Kaguya, Madara and Obito Uchiha and undid the Infinite Tsukuyomi that trapped the entire world in a genjutsu._

On yeah, he's blonde student was now a bona fide legends, different stories of him were heard every day, songs were sung about him.

The blonde had achieved his goal and so much more, it was really unfortunate that he wasn't able to completely live out his fairy tale of becoming hokage, the Rokudaime was sure that the blonde uzumaki would have done one hell of a job.

He waited until everyone was done and had left before he went to stand in front of the large picture, though he still wasn't alone, a little girl was standing next to him.

He took a good look at her; long black hair, sapphire blue eyes, cute little dimples on her cheeks, if he could guess she was probably 5 or 6. When he looked closer, he saw something he never thought he would ever see in his life, two little whisker marks on her cheeks, barely noticeable.

The little girl looked at him bringing the older man out of his thoughts; she smiled and gave a bow.

"hokage-sama" she said in small cute little voice perfectly fitting of her appearance

"Hi, how are you little one?" kakashi asked the girl

"Very fine thank you" she responded and went back to looking at the large picture

After a few minutes of silence, kakashi decided to ask the question that has been on his mind ever since he saw her whiskers

"So, uh… where is your mother little one?"

The girl looked at him and then responded with a smile

"She's at work; I'll be going to her workplace very soon"

"And your father, where is he?" he asked

The little girl turned to look at the picture and gave a small, sad but proud smile and said;

"Am looking at him"

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Hopefully you like it; I'll post an update as soon as I can.**

 **SARAVAN OUT!**


End file.
